


The Founders Story

by TheSassenach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassenach/pseuds/TheSassenach
Summary: I've been a huge Steve and Peggy fan since the start of the MCU and have been wanting to write more stories for them for a long time especially since End Game was released.This will be set from when Steve returns to Peggy in 1949 just after she moves to Washington D.C to found S.H.I.E.L.D with Howard and Philips.I have decided that Peggy was with Daniel but had already broken up by the time Steve returned to her, given that he stayed on the west coast, she returned to the East Coast as she was living in Brooklyn during the one shot set in 1948 and then on to D.CThis will be the story of Steggy after he returns to her.I'm English but I do love History so hopefully I will enjoy putting in the research to make sure it's time appropriate for 50's America.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_“Well have the band play something slow...I’d hate to step on your toes”._

The words echoed through her head clear as day, the haunting sound of the engine in her mind as she listened to her love put the plane down to save New York.

How could it be true, she had heard it with her own ears, yet now here he was here at her doorstep in the quiet neighbourhood of Washington D.C four years after, looking as handsome and as perfect as the day she had last seen him.

“You’re late?” Though the words left Peggy’s mouth she wasn’t sure how she had managed to even speak, her legs wobbling a little as she took in the sight of him. Was it a dream, it couldn’t be reality. Then it hit her, it couldn’t possibly be him, no he couldn’t be him, if Howard had found him he would have told her not keep it secret until he had recovered enough to be standing here.

“Don’t come any closer, you aren’t him I don’t know what kind of sick joke you think this is you bloody bastard but you aren’t Steve Rogers!” The gun was in her hands now, whipped from it’s holster within seconds as she looked at him, trying to keep her nerve.

“Peggy...Peg it’s me Steve!” He held his hands up in defence. “Let me explain, I’ve not got my shield to protect me this time”.

Peggy looked at him then, not many knew that she had shot at him that day, just those from the SSR that had been down in their underground war rooms that day.

“If you are Steve Rogers then tell me something else, show me something so that I know it’s you”. Her voice wavered then as she continued to try and hold her nerve.

“I gave you a tour of Brooklyn in the back of a taxi, called you a dame and you told me that I don’t know a thing about how to talk to women”.

Steve could see in her eyes that she was starting to loosen up more, to realise that it was him so still he continued.

“I asked you if you and Stark fondued and you have two bullet holes on your shoulder blades where you got shot on one of the missions with me and the Howlies, you bled out so badly that we nearly lost you...you got so pale that it still haunts me, the thought of losing you”.

The gun dropped then, falling to the floor of the wooden deck a small gasp leaving her throat.

“Steve!”

Before he knew what was happening Peggy had her arms around him, her face immediately buried in his chest as the sobs finally overcame her. It was rare for her to cry, but she was not immune to it and certainly not when it came to Steve Rogers.

“I’m sorry Peg”. Whispering softly into her hair, he took in the scent of her, the feel of holding his former sweetheart in his arms again after so long.

“How I?” She didn’t understand how he had gotten here. “Did Howard find you?”

“No Peg, it’s a lot to understand, many things that I can’t explain. I’m from the future Peggy but I’m here now back where I belong”.

“You’re back, it’s really you”. Fingertips brushing his face.

“I’m back Peg, I owe you a dance”. Steve’s own gaze remained focused on her, blue eyes meeting brown as he let himself finally succumb to the personal happiness he had dreamed of for years.

“I’ll play something slow”.

Moving inside the house, Peggy didn’t let go of his hand as she let him inside. Heart filled with fear that if she let him go even if only for a moment that it would all be in her dreams. Leading him over to the record player she showed him the collection, offering Steve the chance to pick.

“Any requests Captain?” Voice soft and gaze remaining on him, the fingers of one hand still laced with his.

“How about this one?” Steve took the record from the case, placing it on the player. The song was familiar to him, he listened to it a lot since he woke up to the music often found playing.

“Fitting”. Smiling softly as the music started to play, Peggy let Steve pull him into her. Sighing happily as he held her close and started to sway as the tune of It’s Been A Long Long Time by Harry James and Helen Forrester filled the room.

Not breaking the sway, she looked up as the song neared it’s end, her glance now on Steve who leaned down to kiss her softly for the first time in a long long time.

_Never thought that you would be_   
_Standing here so close to me_   
_There's so much I feel that I should say_   
_But words can wait until some other day_   
_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_Haven't felt like this, my dear_   
_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I've dreamed about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long time_   
_Haven't felt like this my dear_   
_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I dreamed about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
_So kiss me once then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_Long, long time_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy get married at the court house.

**Chapter 2**

Waking up the next morning Peggy was relieved to find that it wasn’t simply all a dream. The strong arms wrapped around her, and the chest upon which her head lay confirmation that Steven Grant Rogers really was back and right here in bed with her. 

After dancing they had spent the evening talking, catching up on life and the details in which Steve could discuss with her while Peggy spoke of what the past few years had been like and life at the SSR. They had decided they would need to let a few people know, those closest to them of course but other than that he would be known to the world as Grant Carter.

“Peggy?” Realising that she wasn’t the only person awake she glanced upwards towards the source of the voice, smiling as she saw Steve looking down at her with a wide smile upon his face.

“Yes my darling?” Her palm still lay planting firmly on his chest as the two of them curled up together. 

“Are you sure?” He placed a kiss on her head, his gaze resting firmly on her own.

“We wasted all this time soldier, I wouldn’t want to waste any more”. 

“Then we shall go to the City Hall today if that’s what you would like”. Steve leaned down to meet her lips with a kiss as he brought her closer. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get married in the church my darling?” Peggy knew that Steve was catholic, attending Church was something big for him. Of course she had been brought up Church of England.

“Pegs we would need to go through so many tests, I just want to be married”. He was fine with just going to the City Hall, the main thing that he wanted was just to be married to his soulmate.

“Oh one more thing”. Taking out the engagement ring that had belonged to his mother he slipped it on her finger. 

“It’s beautiful Steven”. Tearing up a few stray tears ran down her face as she looked at him. “I love you”. 

“I love you too Pegs”. Kissing her softly he wiped away her tears before taking her hand.

By the end of the day they would be known as The Carters. To the public anyway, they had agreed that to friends and between themselves they could be The Rogers. 

  
  
  


It didn’t take them long until they walked into the City Hall and made their way to speak to the Justice of the Peace, Steve dressed in his military dress uniform that Peggy had kept hold of, and Peggy in a simple white dress, nothing fancy but Steve thought she looked beautiful.

_ “The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. _

_ Steven and Margaret, no other words of mine or any other person truly marry each of you to the other. That is done when you exchange your promises and commit yourselves to this marriage and each other. _

_ By entering into this marriage, you are pledging yourselves to a lifetime in which each will enrich the life of the other. You will be partners standing together to cushion the difficulties of life. Rejoice in your partner’s graces. Nurture your marriage carefully and watch it grow gracefully. _

_Please face each other and join hands._

_ Do you Steven, take Margaret, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” _

“I do”. Smiling back at his bride Steve was filled with pride as he confirmed his vows to her.

_ “Do you Margaret , take Steven, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” _

“I do”. By now tears filled both of their eyes, Peggy’s fingers gripped securely in his.

_ “Steven, the ring please. Place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me, “I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.” _

“I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.” Slipping the wedding band on her finger he smiled back at her, tears spilling from his eyes.

_ “Margaret the ring please. Place the ring on his left finger and repeat after me, “I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.”  _

“I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.” It was Peggy’s turn now to slip the wedding band on her finger, Steven had been sure to use the bands that had belonged to his parents for this. Though he did have in mind to buy her one as well, once he had the time.

_ “You have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you now feel. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share: love’s compassion is the glory of life. Delight in each other’s company and never take the other for granted, for you are destined to enjoy the blending of your two lives. _

_ And now, in as much as you, Steven and Margaret have given and pledged your love and faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of The District of Columbia as Justice of the Peace, I now pronounce you (husband and wife. Steven you may kiss your bride”. _

Gathering Peggy in his embrace, he leaned down kissing her tenderly and lovingly, with all the emotions of lovers who had not long been reunited. Lovers reminded of the dream that they had both wanted since meeting all those years ago during the war.

_**Heart beats fast** _  
_**Colors and promises** _  
_**How to be brave** _  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall** _  
_**But watching you stand alone** _  
_**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow** _

_**One step closer** _

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you** _  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more** _

_**Time stands still** _  
_**Beauty in all she is** _  
_**I will be brave** _  
_**I will not let anything, take away** _  
_**What's standing in front of me** _  
_**Every breath, every hour has come to this** _

_**One step closer** _

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you** _  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more** _

_**And all along I believed, I would find you** _  
_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more** _

_**One step closer** _  
_**One step closer** _

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you** _  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more** _

_**And all along I believed, I would find you** _  
_**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years** _  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more** _


End file.
